AH-64 Apache
The Boeing''' AH-64 'Apache'' is a four-blade, twin-engine Attack Helicopter with reverse-tricycle landing gear, and tandem cockpit for a crew of two. The Apache was developed as Model 77 by Hughes Helicopters for the United States Army's Advanced Attack Helicopter program to replace the AH-1 Cobra. First flown on 1 October 1975, the AH-64 features a nose-mounted sensor suite for target acquisition and night vision systems. The Apache is armed with a 30mm M230 Chain Gun carried between the main landing gear, under the aircraft's belly. This chain gun fires at a rate of 650 RPM (rounds per minute). The AH-64 also carries a mixture of AGM-114 Hellfire anti-armor missiles and Hydra 70 76x70mm folding-fin aerial rockets in rocket pods on four hardpoints mounted on stub-wing pylons. The AH-64 also features double-and triple-redundant aircraft systems to improve survivability for the aircraft and crew in combat, as well as improved crash survivability for the pilots. The U.S. Army selected the AH-64 over the Bell YAH-63 in 1976, awarding Hughes Helicopters a pre-production contract for two more aircraft. In 1982, the Army approved full production. McDonnell Douglas continued production and development after purchasing Hughes Helicopters from Summa Corporation in 1984. The first production AH-64D Apache Longbow was delivered to the Army in March 1997. In August 1997, Boeing and McDonnell Douglas merged to become The Boeing Company. Today, AH-64 production is continued by the Boeing Integrated Defense Systems division. The AH-64 appears in several Battlefield games as the U.S. Army's main attack helicopter and the AH-1 Cobra being the United States Marine Corps counterpart of the AH-64 Apache. And it's lock-on systems have been disabled for balancing purposes Battlefield 2:Special Forces The AH-64 Apache appears in Battlefield 2: Special Forces as the U.S Navy SEALS main attack helicopter. The AH-64's Russian counterpart is the Mil Mi-24 Hind. Battlefield: Bad Company The AH-64 Apache in Battlefield: Bad Company is different from than when it was in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. Now, only it's rocket pods and 30 mm Chain gun are usable and there is infinite ammunition for both weapons. Singleplayer Apaches appear several times in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company. They are usually seen as close air support or attacking enemy tanks. Multiplayer Apaches are usually depicted against Russian Mil Mi-28 Havocs or MEC Ka-52 Attack Helicopters 'Gold Rush: *Operation Oasis *Operation End of The Line '''Conquest: *Operation End of The Line *Operation Crossing Over *Operation Par for The Course Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The AH-64 Apache reappears in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is the U.S. Army's main attack helicopter. It has two unique paintjobs, one being a desert colour and the other being a matte black colour. Singleplayer Apaches have a very insignificant role in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. They only appear in the mission Zero Dark Thirty in the ending cutscene . Multiplayer Apaches appear very few times in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer. Their role has basically been taken by the UAV. Rush *Battle of Atacama Desert Conquest *Port Valdez It is recommended that you spawn and get into the helicopter as quickly as possible as many will rush over to get into it. Try to take off as quickly as possible because scrounging team-mates won't take kindly to you taking it before them and will try and shoot you out of it. If you are the Russian Army, drive a quadbike or Cobra 4WD over to the US Spawn. Drive around the edges of the map so you are not spotted. Hide behind any obstacles you can find and wait for the helicopter to spawn. Be sure to hang back a little and take out any spawning enemies so that you can get into the helicopter and take off safely. Flying the AH-64 Flying the AH-64 Apache is widely considered to be the hardest vehicle to operate in Battlefield Bad Company 2. It is very sensitive to any movement of the stick and is hard to keep level enough for a clear shot. It is recommended to practice flying the Apache to get a feel for the controls. Also, it is usually a good idea to keep another person on the helicopter to pilot if you can't manage to. Cockpit view may be hard to use, even suicidal at first but on the long term it's the preferable view when piloting. Always keep a look on the artifical horizon and try to memorize the size of the vehicle. With enough of training even maneuvers that require pinpoint accuracy feel natural in cockpit view. Though the Apache has a great maneuverability, it can be shot down quite easily, so the pilot must be ready to dodge enemy fire. Keep in mind map layout. Structures like the ship on Atacama Desert or simple hills will provide lethal cover. Armament: The standard armament on the Apache in BC2 is very similiar to other helicopters. It carries a Rocket Salvo (similar to that of the Mi-28 Havoc) which is notorious for being highly innaccurate unless the pilot is able to line up and steady his crosshairs on target . The other main weapon is the chaingun. It shoots a quick burst of 40mm shells that is extremely useful in taking out infantry and transport vehicles. With the Vehicle Specialization, the pilot gains a TOW Missile, while the gunner gains the ability to fire a Tracer for said missile. (only the pilot needs to have this specialty) Tactics The AH-64 takes slightly more than a full load of rockets to take down a Main Battle Tank. So the best tactic is to press the trigger slowly so you will not run out of ammo and you will be able to reload quickly. Another tactic is to fly low-altitude and fly behind the enemy vehicle and slowly shoot your rockets at the rear. However you are vulnerable this way and if you're not fast enough, An enemy rocket launcher could shoot you down or the tank could blow you out of the sky with its main cannon. A popular tactic that is used by many experienced players is to fly around in a 360 degree circle around your target(s). This can prevent you from being shot down alot, however be cautious of things you might fly into and of RPG-Wielding enemies who have anticipated your way of flying. It's wise to have a gunner on your helicopter as he can take down enemy infantry with ease and can help you take down an enemy tank faster. In a helicopter dogfight you should always try to get above the enemy helicopter and get close for a kill as it only takes 2 helicopter rockets to shoot another one down. If fighting a UAV, go straight to the source: the operator, Depending on what angle you fire your missiles, it will take from 1 1/2 to 2 salvos of missiles to destroy the emplacement. If you have no use for the secondary TOW missile (which is highly inaccurate) try not equipping the secondary weapon package. Instead of a TOW missile, you can release flares which is helpful in misguiding locked on missiles. Taking Down the Apache: Taking down the Apache can be taken down in a variety of ways. One of which, is simply using the Stationary AT/KORN turret. This is hard since you need to lead your target, and the pilot gets a warning siren when fired at. Doing this, will give you an achievment or trophy called Careful Guidence for: "taking down an enemy helicopter will a stationary RPG.". Another way is too shoot it with a RPG after a tracer dart plant. It does however take multiple hits to take down so this isn't a recommended strategy. It can be easier though, if the helicopter is hovering still. Also, you can take it down with an anti-air tank from the ground using the secondary positions AA gun. These hit the target's quickly and doesn't give the pilot a warning siren. However, the only problem is that you have to hit it alot of times for it to be destroyed, but this is a worthy sacrifice for the accuracy of using this method. The Heavy MG is very effective against helicopters, fire in front of the Apache so that the bullets will lead into its flight path and hit it with much greater accuracy. Trivia *The 360 Degree Flying Method that you will occasionally see was brought into the game by many GTA IV Veterans. Experienced Helicopter Pilots in GTA IV fly around in a 360 degree circle to prevent their targets from shooting them down. This was also in turn, brought to GTA IV from Battlefield 2, whom many experienced chopper pilots in the game call "the circles of death" *Enemies cannot be spotted (marking a spotted enemy by pressing Back or Select) while flying the AH-64. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 the Vehicle Alt Weapon specialization allows the pilot to fire TOW missiles. However, Apaches are not equipped with the TOW missile, they are equipped with the AGM-114 Hellfire missile. Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles